


Moving In

by theedgeofcreativity



Series: Free! In Polyamory [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: After Highschool AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Moving, Polyamory, Polyamory AU, fem!Aiichirou, fem!Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theedgeofcreativity/pseuds/theedgeofcreativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Yamazaki-Matsuoka-Nitori-Nanase-Tachibana-Hazuki-Ryuugazaki household! It's moving day, and the eight way relationship is getting settled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is fucking everyone and I love it. Except Rin and Kou. Sorry for any Matsouoka-cest shippers.  
> This is going to be a random series with lots of domestic fluff, some group sexy times, and a lot of random drama.  
> Enjoy!

Sousuke was a literal ball of nerves. As he'd loaded up his car, he was shaking, twitching, and was irritable all morning. Now, as he approached the home where he'd now be living with his 7 partners, he thought about turning back. Of course, all morning, even as his mother has told him, "Its not too late honey, you can call off this stunt at any time," he had thought about turning back.

Seeing that his was the first and only car in the driveway to their shared home brought him only slight comfort. As he pulled the keys from his car, he stared at his house key, and the home, his home, in front of him. It was surreal to him. One minute, they were high schoolers, dreaming about coming out in their messy, complicated relationship, and now here they were, living together.

Sousuke approached the front door and, taking a deep breath, unlocked it. The house was breathtaking, as they'd observed on their tour. But he was so nervous, he couldn't marvel at the marble flooring, the grand staircase, or the wonderful window structures. Instead, he dropped his keys into his pocket and walked into the empty living room, looking around.

It all started with Kou. She had graduated high school within the same year as Nagisa, Rei, and Nitori. During her pictures, she requested that all of her boyfriends join in the shots. Rin requested the same, since his sister had had him in the shots since the beginning. Their mother sniffed, staring at the group of people.

"Disgusting. Where will you draw the line Kou? At your own brother? Or are you fucking him too?" She hissed in a questioning manner.

Kou's red eyes drug over to her face, her smile painfully large. Rei, knowing that smile, reached out to stop her, but was too late, and the girl exploded.

"Are you fucking serious right now?! Do we have to have this fight now, while I'm taking pictures?! Can we not fight about this later, at least when there aren't a million people around?!" The redhead screeched, lunging for her mother. Makoto caught her up in one arm, pulling the small girl up to his chest. She swung and kicked at her mother, causing quite the scene.

"Let her go Makooto, she can't do anything here." Purposefully butchering Makoto's name, she glared at him. Kou, glaring and almost snarling at her mother, pushed herself against Makoto's chest.

"Yeah," Rin started. "But she can when we get home."

Nagisa was the one who had the idea. When all of them had days off from work and college, they met at a local pizzeria, to which they were frequent customers. Nagisa, calling down the long table of people, tried to quiet them down.

"Hey! Dudes!" Sousuke shouted, quieting down his partners. "Nagisa wants to say something."

"Thanks Hercules." Nagisa said affectionately. Smiling at the pet name, he nodded and the blonde stood.

"Guys, let's admit it, none of our family lives are completely ideal." Agreed murmurs arose from the group. "So, I suggest this. We're all out of high school, and some of us college, so why don't we move into together?"

There was a silence, then Rei spoke up. "When we all have jobs, then I'm on board with this."

It seemed to Sousuke like that day had arrived.

Speak of the devil, said bubbly blonde and bluenette walked into the house, Nagisa chattering about this and that, with Rei dragging both of their bags behind them. A mountain of pink suitcases waited behind them on the front porch. Nagisa, seeing the tall male, ran at him, wrapping slender arms around his waist.

"Hey baby girl." Sousuke said, kissing the top of Nagisa's head. Said girl giggled, snuggling further into his chest.

Nagisa Hazuki was taken into sex-change surgery over three years ago, after her second year of high school. Now, she was completely female, inside and out. After the surgery, Sousuke, Rin, Makoto and Ai went out and bought her an entire new wardrobe, which made her break down crying in the hospital.

A year later, Aiichirou Nitori was taken in for her own surgery.

Now, both were happy, and were treated as the princesses that the men knew they were. Nagisa looked up at Sousuke and the male leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her pink lips. Rei, sighing exhaustedly, walked to the pair. Sousuke wrapped a free arm around him and kissed him as well, looking to Nagisa's bags.

"Did we really buy you that much stuff?" He asked. Rei nodded, looking at the small girl, who giggled.

"It's because you love me!"

Well Sousuke couldn't deny that.

Releasing the two, he went to help with carrying in the other bags. As they began carrying bags back and forth, a red car pulled into the driveway, and a horn honked. Sousuke smiled as Rin shut off the vehicle and climbed out of it, running around and opening the door for his sister, and following suit for the back door, with Ai crawling out.

"Nagisa's bags?" Rin called. Sousuke nodded and continued moving them, seeing Haruka and Makoto pull up last, parking just behind Rin. Everyone got theirs (and Kou's, and Ai's and the rest of Nagisa's) bags into the house, and they sat in what should be the living room, all in a large circle.

"Do we have any furniture?" Ai asked, playing with her hair. She had curled in next to Sousuke on arrival and hadn't left his side since.

Rin laughed, startling them all. "I knew this couldn't be perfect, we forgot fucking furniture."

Makoto cleared his throat, smiling sheepishly. "A-well, um, actually, we do have furniture. My parents gave me a loan to get me started here, and I spent it all."

Kou squealed and threw herself into his arms, nearly knocking him backwards onto the floor. She was babbling about him being their knight in shining armor, as he always was. Sousuke smiled and watched them hug and fan over Makoto, Ai leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"Once again, here comes our savior. Jealous again?" She whispered snarkily. Sousuke laughed and let out a playful growl, wrapping his arms around her waist. Baby blue eyes widened as Sousuke's lips were pressed to her own, making her smile into the kiss, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. He groaned and pulled away, seeing the others still talking and circled around Makoto, who described exactly what he bought.

"And the truck should be here any minute! We'll have other people helping us move in, so it shouldn't be too hard for us." Sousuke knew he meant it wouldn't be too hard for him, with his shoulder and all. He'd stopped swimming to prevent further injury, and while Haruka and Rin trained for the Olympics, he went to an intense law school. He thrived there, something he hadn't been expecting at all. Now, about 4 months out of college, Sousuke has joined the cutthroat job of being a lawyer, which provided him with most of the money for the down payment on the house.

He heard a honk outside and stood, stretching and holding a hand down to Ai, who took it and stood, her skirt fluttering as she was pulled upward.

"There's the truck." She said to the others, who all stopped their conversation to stand, heading outside. Makoto stopped Sousuke, making the taller man turn to face him.

"Hey babe, why don't we stay in here? Let them do all the work." He said, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller man's neck. Sousuke nodded, accepting defeat, knowing that the big male wouldn't let him help because of his shoulder. Makoto instead stood with him, kissing and talking about how much different life will be when they're all finally together.

Movers and a few of Sousuke's partners began moving in piece after piece of their new home, letting Sousuke watch. He and Makoto sat down on one of the couches, cuddled together as Nagisa directed things around, Rei and herself arguing over "feng-shui" and "the proper ratio of furniture to house". Sousuke found it entertaining.

His nerves were gone now. Why should he be nervous? These were his partners of nearly a year, and now they were living together. They didn't change, just their living situation did.

Late into the night, the house was put together. Haruka and Rin collapsed onto a couch together and promptly fell asleep. They'd been the ones helping out the movers, while the others decorated and arranged things. The 4 bedrooms on the second floor were completely furnished by the pair, and they weren't quiet as they moved things upstairs.

"Oh, yeah, thanks guys, Haru and I are carrying king sized beds upstairs while you all are arguing over bed sheet colors!" Rin shouted, banging up the staircase. Haru scoffed and agreed with a little nod of his head.

"It's very important Rin-chan!" Nagisa yelled. "Do you want to sleep on my pink and white polka dotted bed sheets?"

"If we got a little more help, I'd gladly sleep on yellow bedsheets with Ai, the biggest bed hog in the world!" He answered.

"I resent that!" Ai yelled at Rin, stomping to the bottom of the stairs.

Haru, breathing heavily, looked over his shoulder. "It's true princess."

Now, the two were out, with Haru's arm draped on Rin's chest, and their legs tangled together. Rei smiled at the two, with Ai asleep on his back.

"That's cute. Well, I'll see you tomorrow guys. Ai's sleeping with me tonight it looks like." Makoto whispered a goodnight back to Rei as he climbed the stairs, the grey haired girl still knocked out on his shoulders. Kou entered next, holding her hand to Makoto.

"Grab Haru and we'll go to bed." He stood and kissed her gently, then lifted up the smaller swimmer. He and Kou kissed Sousuke goodnight, then headed upstairs. Rin, groggily, woke up and stumbled after them, muttering goodnight to Sousuke. Lastly, Nagisa walked from the kitchen, dressed in her pajamas, yoga pants and a bra.

"Can I have your shirt? My bags were moved to a room and I don't know where they are now." Sousuke smiled and took off his grey T-Shirt, handing it to her. She slipped it on and plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Are you tired yet?" She asked him, sliding herself over onto his lap. Taking the hint, his large hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Nope. Are you?" She giggled and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Not at all." Sousuke kissed her gently, feeling her sigh and lean into him.

There was no need to be nervous. His partners were asleep now, in their house, together. He was happy, and he was ready to live with his partners. Life would be great, and everything would much better now that they were together.

What could go wrong?


End file.
